This invention relates to the field of liquid chromatography, and more particularly to chromatographic devices having pistons for compressing a chromatographic medium.
Chromatography is a method of separating individual compounds in a mixture by distributing the compounds between heterogenous phases. A column packing material (or media), forming a stationary phase, generally has a large surface area through which a liquid mobile phase is allowed to flow. Chemical compounds in the mobile phase are maintained in the system for a time that is dependent upon the affinity of the particular compounds for the stationary phase. Multiple component mixtures can, with chromatography, be separated into single components in a single step procedure.
Chromatographic separations can be carried out efficiently in columns slurry packed with microparticulate media. The slurry is uniformly and rapidly compacted into a column under pressure. The slurry is maintained at high pressure and density to achieve efficient end results.
A chromatographic device generally includes a chromatographic column (having a cylindric column body and a fixed end plate covering one end of the column body), a piston slidable within the column body, an intake opening through the piston, a discharge opening through the end plate, a first porous frit seated within a frit-receiving socket of the piston and covering the intake opening, and a second porous frit secured to the end plate and covering the discharge opening. A slurry containing the packing material, such as a granular silica or polymeric media, is placed within the column body and the piston is moved toward the fixed end plate to compress the slurry. The pores of the frits are sized to permit the liquid of the slurry to flow out the discharge opening while preventing discharge of the packing material. Conventionally, when the chromatographic media within a chromatographic column is packed, a telescoping rod of a hydraulic pushing device pushes the piston into the column. This compression packs the packing material to a predetermined pressure (which may typically be around 1,000 to 5,000 p.s.i., but these values are merely exemplary rather than limiting).
With such conventional method of packing chromatographic columns, the column remains attached to the pushing device so that the rod of the hydraulic pushing device maintains the pushing force on the piston. In other words, the column must remain attached to the pushing device during operation of the chromatographic column, i.e., during chromatographic separations.